Hours Delayed
by TynxCann
Summary: Kageyama is stuck at the airport because of the weather and during his quest for food he finds a loud red-head to keep him company while the hours go by.


Great, amazing, wonderful, fantastic- those were not the words Kageyama would use to describe his current situation.

Just minutes ago he was sitting in an uncomfortable airport chair with his elbows on the armrest and head held by the palm of his hand, he had his phone in his other hand as he periodically checked his Facebook feed for anything worth his time. Considering it was around 3AM and most of his friends were probably sleeping- unless they had nothing else to do but rant about useless topics and fall into writing a length-wise post about what is a human's purpose for living and all kinds of deep shit- then there was absolutely nothing interesting but ads from pages he liked.

After scrolling for what seemed like eons since he was reaching the Christmas portion of the news feed Kageyama finally heard a single ding go off on the speaker before a young woman's voice came on.

"Finally, now I can board," thought Kageyama. Frankly he thought his flight was going to take longer than necessary considering the onslaught of snow and wind that came from the northern part of the area, but it looked like god or Buddha or whatever chose to be nice for once and let him board his flight just on time.

"... Flight 24A will be delayed for a couple hours because of snow and wind..." the woman continued speaking but all Kageyama paid attention to was his flight's number being said and the word "delayed" echoing throughout his head.

God or whatever religious supreme lord that lived up in the sky really didn't want him to leave the airport anytime soon, instead howling in laughter with what seemed like wind and possibly now hail hitting against the glass of the sitting area. He was destined to suffer for all eternity with delayed flights, turbulence that could rival any earthquake and snotty brats hitting the back of his seat on every single one of his rides. It was possible that his mother made a deal with a flying/plane/airport spirit who cursed him to forever deal with airport horrors in exchange for his health and well-being- but who knows.

Kageyama sighed and pocketed his phone. He scanned the sitting area and noticed all passengers grumbling and trying to calm their crying brats from causing any ruckus in the airport. It was possible that he was going to be stuck with a sniveling four year old kicking his seat while he cried to his mother about wanting to play with his Legos that were in the carrier under the plane, but he thanked god all mighty that he didn't have to deal with that for a while longer.

Although Kageyama did wonder how long a few hours would be before having to board the plane and be hours late to his cousin's wedding. He could call and tell him that he was going to be late for a few hours, but just thinking about it didn't seem pleasing at all; all he would do is whine about promises and yell repeatedly about missing the "sickest and most awesomest bachelor party ever!" His cousin could wait a couple hours, and so could the strippers he ordered from online.

Standing up from the chair that was created only to ruin his back, Kageyama made his way to his gate's front desk and began pestering the workers for answers.

"So how long is a few hours?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, we don't know the exact number but hopefully it will be very soon. The airplane is experiencing some troubles because of frost and the weather isn't suitable for flying at this current... moment." The worker smiled and rubbed both of his palms together as a sign of anxiousness.

Kageyama probably guessed that he was making an intimidating look on his face, probably a look of frustration, but worry not, that's just how he normally looks. He has problems expressing himself, but he tries with the utmost efforts... That completely and utterly fails.

"Okay, thanks."

The worker nodded and bowed at Kageyama.

The raven sighed and slung his back higher onto his shoulder.

A few hours were a very vague number. It could be three hours, four, five, possibly twelve hours. Kageyama could be sitting at the airport for days and he would have to live his whole life off of fast-food in the food court and shitting in bathrooms that seven billion people also used. Somehow none of that sounded pleasing.

He was seconds away from calling a cab and paying them a hefty amount just so he could drive through a blizzard for six hours instead of waiting at an airport for twelve.

None of that sounded pleasing, especially not the rumbling of his stomach. He had enough money on his card to and dollar bills to last him for three days, and the food court was just on the other side of this humongous airport. He could very well get a bit of exercise and then fill his empty stomach on whatever kind of calorie and fat inducing foods they served.

Yes, food, that sounded very nice.

Adjusting his bag Kageyama traveled what he believed was half a mile through the airport before reaching the empty food court that was void of any life but workers and one really loud red-head.

"I said I have the money, just wait!" yelled the kid? Teen? He seemed pretty short, maybe a middle schooler.

"No can do kid, you either pay now or I'll call airport security."

From just that small conversation Kageyama was able to decipher that the red-head (seriously kid or teen?) ordered something from the food court and ultimately forgot he even had any money to buy anything. The clerk at the sandwich shop was red-face and furious as his temper grew with each second the kid dug around his duffle bag to find nothing but underwear and petty coins.

"I know my wallets somewhere in here!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just-"

Kageyama was seriously going to regret this all the way to his grave.

"Yooo... Toya, I'm here, did you forget your wallet again?" What was he doing? What in Sam's hell was Kageyama doing helping a stranger he had no connections with? Where exactly did Toya come from? Was that just so it seemed they were acquainted and more believable that a stranger would lend money to a kid?

Possibly.

"Toya?" repeated the red-head in confusion.

"Yeah, you left your wallet at home remember, you were in such a rush to get here."

"I did?!" panicked the red-head. Well he was really making this believable.

"Yeah so here, I'll pay for the sandwich," he said handing the clerk his card and watching as he ringed it up. "And we'll be on our way now, bye."

If Kageyama didn't just waste 871 yen on a stranger then he would have been smiling smugly right now on how perfect his acting skills were. Right now his current priority was why the hell he helped someone he didn't know and spent money on them when it was well known that Kageyama couldn't even help his mom with chores, much less help a stranger.

"Oi, don't think I owe you anything for that," grumbled the red-head as he carried the tray with his grease-coated sandwich and bag of chips from a brand Kageyama was not very fond of.

The raven stopped in his tracks, the stranger following suit starting a staring contest between Kageyama and the red-head (he was definitely leaning towards middle-schooler but who knows). Icy blue eyes stared into a light shade of brown that could be mistaken for orange if placed correctly under the sun. The air didn't hold any ill or murderous intentions, but by the face Kageyama was making the red-head could have been sure he was planning his current this right at this moment.

"Oi."

The red-head jumped in surprise and leaned back in fear at the intimidating face Kageyama made at him.

"Are you a middle schooler or high schooler?"

"Huh?"

Silence followed for several seconds.

"Huh?!" The red-head almost dropped his tray in shock at the words that came out of the raven's mouth. "Wha- do I look like a middle schooler?!"

Kageyama who was staring just moments ago dropped his intimidating demeanor and looked over at the red-head with wide-eyes and head tilted to the side. "So you're not a middle schooler?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm in University! U-N-I-V-E-R-S-I-T-Y!" shouted the red-head. Putting the tray in front of his body as a form of defense the shouting university student (not teen or kid) growled at Kageyama like a wild animal and furrowed his eyebrows so he looked like he was scowling.

"Oh," said Kageyama.

"Oh! Is that all you have to say after calling me a middle schooler!"

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. "To be frank you are pretty short. I don't know any university students that short."

"Gagh, so blunt; besides I'm not short, I'm fun size! Just the perfect size for any university student."

"There's a guy in high school who's two meters tall," stated Kageyama.

Their conversation ended there with a petrified red-head looking devastated at his cold sandwich. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the red-head's stiffness but decided to not question anything and instead take the chips from his tray and sit himself down at the table closest to them. The other followed suit seconds later while muttering curses under his breath and the very audible "should have drunk more milk," slipping into low mumbles. He gave Kageyama an odd look as he stuffed his face with chips, but quickly hid it is there was bigger priorities on hand- like that that cold sandwich.

Over the course of ten minutes and twenty-six seconds Kageyama and the stranger found themselves eating in silence with the occasional reports of canceled flights on speaker and munching of chips on Kageyama's part. This would have continued for another ten minutes and something-something seconds but it looked like the red-head had something else in mind.

"Hifafa," he said with a mouthful of whole-wheat bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and chicken.

"What?"

He gulped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kageyama wrinkled his nose at the disgusting action but made no comment about it.

"I said my name is Hinata- not Toya, but Hinata Shouyou," he proclaimed while wiggling his finger. Grabbing a napkin he wiped the sauce that stuck to his fingers and put his left hand forward for a handshake. "And you?"

Kageyama stares at his hand like it'll grow a second thumb, but shrugs his shoulder and extends his hand out to shake it with a much smaller hand.

Like seriously, it may not be child small, but it's still small. Even after retracting his hand Kageyama can't help but wonder what kind of lotion he uses. Probably something in a tiny bottle with fancy French words not even his mind with just a beginner level of French could understand.

"Kageyama Tobio," he said.

"Kageyama eh? Well thanks for buying me my sandwich, I was so sure I had my wallet with me but looks like I left it somewhere else," he sighed.

Talking about wallets and kindness being forced out of him (well it was kind of against his will since Kageyama still doesn't know why he chose to help Hinata) Kageyama suddenly remembered something he came across while walking his marathon to the food court.

"That reminds me, is this your wallet?" Reaching into his bag Kageyama takes out a small wallet adorned with pictures of Disney characters/princesses as well as the official Disney logo printed neatly on the front. Honestly he thought it belonged to a little-girl and was about to go put it in the lost and found, but his stomach was grumbling so much that a 3AM snack had to come first.

"Oh my god yes! That's my wallet, where'd you find it?" Snatching the wallet out of Kageyama's hand Hinata raised the wallet like that one scene in the Lion King and stared at it with joy-filled eyes.

By now Kageyama has learned not to question the small red-head and his weird actions.

"Found it while walking over here- and really? Disney?" Kageyama gave Hinata a judging look.

Snapping out of his Disney induced trance Hinata noticed his odd behavior that replicated the Lion King and quickly hid the wallet under the table while sporting a shade of red on his cheek. "I-It's not mine! I'm just holding it for my sister."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to dwell deeper in this conversation, besides, he did have a small- tiny infatuation with Studio Ghibli. He was just lucky that instead of showing his love with a wallet he had a laptop with a Howl's Moving Castle Background- and a whole room full of posters and tiny figures, but Hinata didn't have to know about that.

"Okay," said Kageyama.

"It's true!" Showing his wallet into his bag Hinata quickly stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth like a squirrel and immediately stood up to go put away his tray.

Kageyama wondered if this was going to be the end of their small friendship. He doesn't even know if he should call the red-head a friend considering they barely met and their first interaction involved paying for his food, accusing him of being a middle schooler, and finding out that he was a huge Disney fan. This was usually not the way he made friends, most of the time it involved his cousin and one of his many parties in which he woke up with a hangover and a new friend who accidentally puked on him during his high time in the party. Although Tsukishima didn't seem apologetic about it, but he was more of a frenemy.

"What are you doing? Let's go." Hinata raised his hand and ushered Kageyama to follow him.

Kageyama cocked an eyebrow but followed nevertheless. "What do you want?"

"Eh, don't you want to hang out for a while. Since our flights are delayed we might as well walk around a little."

"But I don't even know you."

Hinata wiggled his finger in Kageyama's face. "But aren't all friends strangers?" Kageyama didn't open his mouth to retort, a sign of agreeing with the smaller. "Now onward my grumpy friend, to the toy store!" He made a mad dash for the toy store with a fuming Kageyama following suit.

"Don't call me grumpy, dumbass!"

"I bet I can make it there before you!"

"No fair you had a head start!" Kageyama shook his fist at the running red-head but continued running after him; he was always a sucker for competitions.

They ran half-way across the airport, ignoring the staff's complaints and yell behind them by people they bumped into. All Hinata had in mind was the rush of air hitting his face as he sprinted faster and away from the scowling raven. Kageyama also didn't care, for once ignoring all logic and instead running after the loud and bubbly airhead who laughed all the way to the toy store.

It might have been snowing outside, but there a different type of sunshine inside the airport.

* * *

"Woah, look Kageyama, its magic!" exclaimed the smiling red-head.

Right now it was 4:05AM and the snow outside was still blowing with such ferocity. After Hinata beat him in their race (which he totally cheated in) both males entered the store with sparkling eyes and hearts thumping in excitement; they were re-living their childhood all over again. While Hinata scrambled towards the plush toys Kageyama looked around the small toys section filled with play-doh and small figures. He was examining a packet with a fart cushion inside of it before directing his attention to a jumping Hinata.

"Look, every time I move it to the side the rest of the blocks do too!"

Kageyama had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"I wanna buy it, I wanna buy it!"

"Then buy it-" Shoving Hinata out of the way the taller quickly headed towards a plastic holder with small object with cheap prizes. Inside one of the bins were little army men with plastic paper wrapped around their back and a rubber hand holding it in place. Kageyama eyed the item like it was the fountain of youth and took one into his hand.

"Whoa what's that?"

Kageyama looked insulted. "Dumbass, this is one of my childhood's best memories. I remember always throwing the army man from the top of the stairs and watching it slowly fall to the ground. It was my only past time back then."

"Wow, lonely childhood."

"Shut up."

"Well if you like it so much then buy it."

"No," pouting Kageyama put the army man back inside a bin. "I don't wanna."

"But you were eyeing it like it a piece of chocolate!" Hinata pointed out.

"I don't want to anymore."

"Wow, tsundere..." mumbled Hinata under his breath, although Kageyama heard.

"Huh? What did you call me?" He grabbed the smaller's shirt by the collar and pulled him forward with all his strength. "You dumbass."

"Can't you call me anything else but dumbass!"

Kageyama jolted in surprise by the fact, but regained his composure and crinkled his nose at Hinata. The smaller did not take this as a good sign; he released himself out of Kageyama's grasp and began running around the store and away from the raven.

"You dumbass, get back here!"

"Don't call me dumbass you turd!"

They continued to chase each other around the store. Passing by the plushies and avoiding getting hit by the snake that hung from the ceiling. Maneuvering through the legos and thanking god almighty that they wore shoes because those things were scattered all over the place. Hinata passed through the art section and almost ran into a coloring book stand, but dodged it just in time, instead tripping over a kid-sized broom and falling to the ground with Kageyama not too far behind. They fell into a small pile with Hinata's face against the floor and Kageyama's body on top of his and eyes clouded by a cloud of red hair.

It smelled like strawberry and a hint of peach. The red locks tickled his face and almost caused him to sneeze, but he stopped himself and immediately sat up and away from the soft locks of hair that reminded him of a soft pillow. Gosh if he wasn't on logic mode right now he would have snuggled against the softness; it should have been illegal to have soft hair like that.

"Get off me!" growled Hinata.

Kageyama looked down and noticed their current position, but smirked and placed more of his weight on Hinata's back. "Not unless you take back what you said."

"Gah! Do I have to?"

Kageyama leaned back and dug the heels of his palms into Hinata's thighs.

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you a tsundere and a turd. Now can you get off?"

The raven nodded and stood up from Hinata's back. "You also still owe me the 871 yen I used to buy you food."

"Fine, fine, what do you want?" Hinata asked while rubbing his sore back.

Kageyama immediately turned to look in the other direction with his upper lip sticking out. He fidgeted in his spot before grumbling something under his breath; the tips of ears were a dark red.

"What? I can't hear you, speak louder."

The raven sighed and turned in the other direction. "I said I want one of the army men."

Hinata stared at Kageyama in shock before bursting out into laughter and clutching the side of his stomach. "Wow, you really are a tsundere."

Shut-"

"But it's kind of cute."

Kageyama was taken aback by the red-head's blunt words and didn't know how to respond to that. Instead he stomped towards the plastic bins and chose to ignore the small laughs that still trickled out of Hinata's mouth. He- Kageyama Tobio- was absolutely and definitely not cute, not cute at all.

Not even if he hid his face from Hinata, not even if a light blush dusted his cheeks, and especially not even when he was genuinely smiled at the toy in his hand. Now he was not cute and neither did Hinata's heart skip a beat when he saw that genuine smile.

Nope, not true.

* * *

"Hey Kageyama, are you in fact sexually frustrated?"

The water he was drinking all of a sudden spilled out of his mouth, barely missing a stranger who was passing by them Kageyama gave them an apologetic bow but that didn't convince the stranger as they just cursed at Kageyama and walked away with a disgusted look on their face. Kageyama sighed and capped his bottle of water before looking over at Hinata and glaring into his soul.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Leaning towards the raven Hinata shoved one of the magazine's pages into Kageyama's face. "It says here that people are usually grumpy when they're sexually frustrated; like it's pent up sexual tension and stuff."

Kageyama swore his mind almost flipped a switch, but just thinking about his face on the news and the headline "crazy university student murders loud and annoying red-head at the airport for asking if he was sexually frustrated." His mom would not be pleased with that while his cousin will be a whole 'nother story- high-fives and the words "hardcore cuz" are seen in the future.

"No... What are you even reading?" Snatching the magazine out of Hinata's hand Kageyama flips the magazine to the first page and finds himself trying to contain his laughter.

"D-Don't laugh, it's very educational!" stutters Hinata.

Kageyama just drops the magazine and doubles over in laughter.

On the floor laid the popular and female oriented magazine called "Six Shades." The cover shows pictures of famous actors and models posing while large pink words cover the front page. There were titles like "Sex tips every woman should know," or "Is it Luke's baby or not?" and the one Hinata was reading about "Are you or your man sexually frustrated?"

"It's a legitimate question: you're always angry, always have that intimidating look on your face, tsundere characteristics, and an odd love for Shoujo Manga."

The laughing raven immediately ceases whatever he was doing and stares at Hinata with a mortified look. How did he know Kageyama sneaked away to look at the manga for just a couple seconds while they were at the book store?

"Come on, don't think I didn't notice you sneaking off. That book store isn't that big and you definitely did not purchase shounen manga," Hinata states.

Kageyama grumbles. "At least I don't read women's magazine..."

"It's educational!"

"How does learning about if Hana's pregnant with Luke's or Togami's child make it educational?!"

Hinata shrugged his shoulders.

Kageyama sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair.

"... So about that sexual frustration."

Cue a heavy and embarrassed moan from the raven.

"Because it says here many ways in reducing it."

"Unless you're helping then I don't want to know..." mumbled Kageyama.

"What?"

"What? I-I said nothing!" He shakes his hands in front of his chest and turns to look in the other direction. An obvious blush coats his cheeks but Hinata decides to ignore it and pretend he doesn't notice it, as well as pretend he didn't hear what Kageyama said.

They both got up from their seats and began exploring the airport once again, obviously trying to look anywhere but at each other.

* * *

"Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that an arcade?"

"Yeah."

"And is that Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Yeah..."

Silence follows.

"Wanna play?"

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

It was already 6:15AM and no announcement was made yet for either of their flights. After an excruciating hour of trying to follow the steps in dance dance revolution (and may I say failing miserably at it. Couldn't even do well on the beginner level) Kageyama and Hinata soon found themselves on the floor of Kageyama's sitting area. They lay on near the farthest end, near the corner where no one would disturb their one and only peaceful moment; Hinata had his head on top of Kageyama's stomach while the raven used a thick coat as a pillow. He read the manga Otomen while Hinata stared at the ceiling.

"Kageyama?"

The raven responded with a hum, paying too much attention to his manga and the main character's current predicament.

"Why exactly did you help me? You weren't going to gain anything from helping a middle schooler, so why?"

It was a genuine question. Kageyama hadn't really thought through the details, instead being far too preoccupied with walking around the airport and controlling the red-head from causing any more trouble. At the moment his body and mouth just moved unconsciously, it wasn't thought over at all. Just thinking about it gave Kageyama the chills; why did he help Hinata?

Coming up with nothing he shrugged his shoulders and flipped the page. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Come on, there has to be a reason, you can't just do things all willy-nilly." sitting up Hinata flipped his body over and now laid on his stomach, elbows propping up his head and eyes staring intently at Kageyama. "At least make something up."

"Maybe I pitied a middle schooler."

Hinata hummed and leaned in closer to Kageyama; he eyed the book in his hands and stared with interest at the pictures. "Just that?"

Kageyama wasn't sure. Most of the times he could never understand why most people did things, that including himself as well. There was probably a deeper and much more meaningful reason behind his actions, but right now he couldn't be bothered by it, right now Akira had lost his memory and Kageyama just had to know how this manga was going to end.

"Yeah."

As soon as Kageyama said that Hinata burst out into a fit of laughter. His loud voice attracted unwanted attention and a few glares from parents who tried to get their children to go to sleep.

Standing up Kageyama smacked Hinata on the head and gave him an annoyed look. "Keep your voice down!"

"But Kags! You don't understand!"

"Understand what? - and don't call me Kags."

"If it weren't for my height of a middle schooler then you wouldn't have pitied me and we wouldn't have met, it was fate!"

His heart skipped a beat from the bright smile that adorned Hinata's face. Something as simple as a smile couldn't possibly be causing Kageyama to have these odd feeling, these butterflies in his stomach, this- this odd swelling in his chest. It was illogical and incomprehensible. They barely knew each other for three hours and he had already blushed more times than necessary because of a loud and annoying red-head with a loud voice, small stature and an amazing smile.

It was impossible.

"Whatever." Falling back to the floor Kageyama opened the page back up to where he left of and continued reading. Hinata gave another smile before adjusting his body so one of Kageyama's arms circled around his body and he laid his head on the taller's chest. They chose to not comment on how close their bodies, instead reading the last couple of pages of the manga and enjoying what little time they had left.

* * *

"Kageyama?" Hinata was at loss for what to do.

Just seconds ago he woke up content after the small nap he took. Instead of having to lay his head on the hard floor he had something much more comfortable with the ability to create its own heat even though it was just inanimate object. He rubbed his cheeks onto the flat surface of the pillow, but was met with some disturbing noises.

Did pillows grumble?

His eyes immediately shot open and where met with the fabric of a very familiar person's sweater. The look on Hinata's eyes glazed over in fear when he slowly raised his head and saw Kageyama's sleeping face just inches away from his.

He lay limp on the hard floor with his arms and legs outstretched, closely resembling a starfish. His mouth was wide open to let the slow breaths slip from his mouth; a bit of drool actually escaped leaving a thin trail lead down the side of his cheek. Hinata was sure if he wasn't in such a dangerous situation then he would have burst out laughing at how his sleeping composure was a complete opposite from his attitude, but right now there were bigger problems he had to deal with.

Holding in his breath the red-head raised his head to the raven's stomach, inch by inch until he sat right up and a couple inches away from Kageyama's unconscious body. A sigh of relief left his lips when he noticed that he didn't wake Kageyama up at all- chaos would erupt, mountains would crumble, and pigs would fall from the sky if he ever woke someone like Kageyama up.

Looking much closer he noticed the peaceful look that adorned Kageyama's face, a polar opposite from his tough guy look. It brought a smile to Hinata's face seeing that content look on his face. His brows weren't knit into a frown and mouth wide open instead of down into a frown. If Kageyama was more like this then Hinata would definitely find himself calling the other cute more often.

Cute?

No way. Kageyama, cute? That definitely did not sound like a word he would use to describe Kageyama. Although he did have to admit the raven was a bit hot, and tall and probably muscular under that sweater and-

No. Hinata shook his head out of those thoughts and tried distracting himself with something else.

Momentarily checking his surroundings for any signs of what time it was, but what met with the gate on the opposite side- his gate- starting to board passengers onto the plane.

"Ah!" He yelped in surprise. Abruptly standing up he began to scramble all around for his luggage and items he bought while hanging with Kageyama. He was about to make a mad dash for the gate before noticing the unconscious raven with drool on his face.

Hinata couldn't just leave him here without a single goodbye or thank you; that would be rude and going against everything his mother taught him. He looked at Kageyama then at his gate then at Kageyama then at his gate again; he was stuck on repeat without any idea on what he should do.

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead and once he heard "flight 45B boarding," he knew he couldn't stall any longer.

He panicked and thought about waking Kageyama up, but that would only result in his sure demise at the hands of the raven. As crazy as he was he sure wasn't suicidal. If any of the stories he told about his deranged cousin and the many "adventures" they went to, then it was obvious that most hospital and/or reasons of injury- if not then half- were caused by a pissed Kageyama and a rude wake up.

Hinata valued his life and waking up Kageyama was not option.

He tried thinking of another option. Placing his hands into his coat's pocket Hinata tried concentrating on a better and much safer plan but immediately stopped as he noticed something big was shoved inside his coat's pocket. He felt the item much closely and instantly recognized what he was touching. An idea suddenly popped in his head and all he could think of was how perfect this was.

Perfect for him, and definitely perfect for Kageyama.

* * *

It was exactly 7:56 AM when an announcement came on for all passengers boarding flight 24A to Osaka. Moaning out loud Kageyama let his eyes adjust to the light that blinded him from above and scanned the area once he could get a clear vision of everything. Looking over at his gate he saw that people were already lining up to board the plane and panicked once he saw that it was his plane that was boarding. Sitting up from the floor Kageyama immediately noticed something missing.

Hinata was gone.

Turning to opposite seating Area Kageyama read the screen and noticed that a different location was rolling across the screen from Hinata's destination. The red-head's plane got here before his and left without saying another word.

A sharp pain tugged at his chest but the raven ignored it, instead going around and gathering his things. He packed his manga, threw away the candy wrappers from the pack of candy they bought while walking around and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He held his passport and boarding pass in his hands; quietly getting into line and waiting to board like all others.

He looked over at the opposite gate and clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was stupid thinking that something special was going to happen between them. Not a friendship and definitely not something along the lines of boyfriends. It annoyed Kageyama to no end just thinking about that bright smile Hinata always showed.

Handing his pass to the woman Kageyama boarded the plane and quickly found his seat. As soon as he sat down he felt the onslaught of kicking come from the sniveling child behind him.

"But I don't wanna!"

Kageyama swore if this flight didn't take off right this second then he was going to find himself on the news with the headline "Crazy University student strangles annoying child on plane." It sounded way better and much more pleasing that murdering Hinata. This way he could actually have some peace and quiet throughout his plane ride, although the thought of having a criminal record did not sound pleasant- his cousin would just give him a pat on the back and a "live free and wild!" whatever that meant.

Placing his bag on the top compartment Kageyama noticed that the bag was unzipped halfway through and that unsettled him. Pulling it back down he began to close his bag until he noticed something lying inside that definitely did not belong to him. Reaching inside he stood in shock at what laid in his hand: a Disney wallet, more specifically Hinata's Disney wallet.

"Hey you're blocking the aisle."

Bowing apologetically at the man Kageyama shoved his bag in the upper compartment and sat back down in his seat with the wallet in hand. Analyzing the wallet like it was something he's never seen before Kageyama started opening up the flap on the inside and noticed something white sticking out. It was a piece of paper with horrendous writing scribbled all over it.

**Here's my number, you better call!**

**I expect for you to return my wallet next time we meet. Next time I'll pay the rest of the money I owe you.**

**Until then, Bakageyama.**

Kageyama muffled a chuckle and took out his phone from his pocket. Typing in the number he sent the word "dumbass," to the red-head before turning it off and putting on his seatbelt.

He didn't wait for a reply because whatever it was sure to be something idiotic from that dumbass. Maybe waiting for what seemed like six hours at the airport wasn't so bad after all. Of course his cousin was going to throw a fit for being late, but nothing else could destroy the moments he had with Hinata and this wonderful feeling that bloomed in his chest. Yeah, airports weren't so bad after all.

That is until the kid started kicking his seat again.

* * *

**Rushed ending is rushed. Sorry if this seems that way but I seriously had to get this out of the way since it was taking up a lot of my time and constantly triyng to distract me. It isn't very romatic since they barely met and that's not how most things work, but there are hints of some kind of attraction, they just don't know it yet. This took FOREVER to write so I am very pleased with it since it is also the longest on-shot I ever wrote. **

**I hope you enjoy aand thank you for reading.**

**Please comments on you thoughts or grammar/spelling mistakes as this is not beta'd. Will fix those mistakes later.**


End file.
